A Dinotopian Story: Naruto Style
by Rosepetals and Strife
Summary: After a massive boat crash, three young women are the only ones to get to a row boat. After hours of endless rowing, they meet a library assistant who acts as their tourguide, the Hatchery's best worker, and some Skyback officials. IxSxT, HxNxS, TxNxR. R


I was watching Dinotopia with my cousin... Well, more or less sister/friend thing now... and an idea came to me: I should create a Naruto style Dinotopian story!! 3 pairings is all, since I've decided I hate Sasuke as well. So, without further ado, here is mah storeh.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, there would be some changes made, but it isn't happening. Oh, and if I owned Dinotopia, Karl wouldn't be such an ass, David would be God, and Marylynne or whatever the hell that slut's name is would be less skanky.

Dinotopia; Naruto Style

Chapter 1: 3 For the Fall

"Ino, you're rowing it all wrong. Let me do it already." TenTen said impatiently at the stubborn blond in front of her.

"No. You tried it already," Said blond paused for emphasis and swung her hand as if clearing a mist that was evidently blocking the brunette's vision of water. "and look where that got us. Besides, if it's anyone's turn, it's Hinata's."

TenTen sighed and turned to her right. "Do you even want to try?" The violet haired girl shook her head shyly, like she was embarrassed for not wanting to do the manual labor that the two were fighting for. "See?? Now, give me the ores."

"No. Again. I didn't even see her tell you no. Hinata?"

"Um... I think that y-you two can do it t-together." She put her fingers together in the nervous habit of her's. The two other girls exchanged looks for a moment, then TenTen turned to her again.

"Explain your madness."

"Well, instead of f-fighting and getting more lost, why don't you each t-take an ore and try to co-operate?" Hinata smiled sheepishly as a blush crept onto her face. I see a pattern, no?

The two women considered this. Then, after a brief argument over who gets what ore, they were sailing almost more smoothly than before.

"Nice one, Hina-chan."

"Thank you."

--

A loud snore could be heard near the library walls in Waterfall City. If you went to check the strange noise, you'd find the obviously sleeping library assistant, Shikamaru Nara.

"Shikamaru, wake up. Your break is over." A slightly older woman said, walking up to his seat.

"Heh, wha-?"

"Wake up! Are you deaf?"

"No. Now I am. Thanks a lot, Temari*." The girl smiled as he fell onto the ground.

"You're welcome, Shika-kun. Now, c'mon. Do you want to be fired?"

"Not particularly."

--

"Naruto!" A young man came running up to the blond.

"Eh? Oh, hey, Konohamaru*." He said, sounding perfectly depressed.

"Why so down in the dumps?"

"I was fooling around last night past the borders and I got suspended from my Skyback for a couple days."

"Harsh. Why were you down there?"

"This Cadet almost failed, but he didn't, so he was throwing a smallish party. We were daring each other to go farther and farther out. Guess who won."

"You?"

"Yeah."

--

"Shh... It's ok. Just eat, and then you'll feel better." A long haired figure sat at the side of a rocker, stroking the cheek of some sort of creature. In the other hand, he held a bottle of sorts, in it a liquid unknown to man other than milk. Of course, this was not ordinary milk. Nor breast milk from a human. It was the milk of it's mother, whom is the only one that can feed her young if not for desperate measures.

"If you stay at his side 24/7 you'll never get any sleep. He'll be there in the morning, Neji*. Go to the dorms and sleep, why don't you?" A woman asked the crouched man with a tired look.

His eyes that were already fierce from worry and need for protecting turned into an even sharper glare. "He'll die. With my blasted luck it'd be at night. Tonight. If I get sleep now, who knows what'll happen?"

"That doesn't mean you need to become an overprotective mother*, hun. It's one baby. So what if it-"

"That's easy for you to say! You've only been in Dinotopia for 8 months. You cannot care for anyone like I do in this land, especially the Hatchery." Although he was surprisingly young, he had already been ranked a supreme caretaker in the Hatchery. Normally, 19 year olds do not even achieve a high rank in the system, unless they gained it through family, of course. Neji was exposed to the Hatchery since an infant, helping his mother* take care of some of the more healthy ones. Overtime, he cared less for the healthy ones and payed more attention to the sickly, knowing in the back of his mind that they were the ones that needed him most.

"Please, sweetheart*? Your mother will be worried."

"Fine. For my mother," He stood up and held her hands in his. "And you*."

--

"What is this place?"

"Did you see that lizard thing?"

"I think that w-was a dinosaur, Ino-chan."

"Whatever it was, and whatever this place is, it isn't right. Let's go ask them." The trio walked in awe up to a brown haired boy scowling at a blond girl above him.

"Excuse me, mister."

"Hm?"

"Where are we?" The man stared at the blond with a confused, I-don't-give-a-shit-I'll-help-you, and hot-damn-the-girl-next-to-me-is-an-ugly-fleabag-compared-to-you* look.

"Dinotopia. Why? How would you not know? Do you live here?"

"What's with the 20 Questions? No, we don't live here. Our boat just hit this reef thing and us three are the only ones that got to a rowboat. Then, the rowboat sorta crashed into a rock and we had to swim."

"Ah. Newcomers." He made a face that was half nostalgic and half of that hot-damn look mixed together. "I'll go ask one of our librarians if I could give you guys a tour."

--

"And this is the school. Once you've all registered you will be attending here. I don't quite-"

"Wait, what? Register? Attend? We're going home." TenTen said confidently.

"Nobody ever gets off. Believe me, almost everyone of us have tried at least once. I jumped off my boat right before I hit the Razor Reef." Shikamaru tried, but to no avail. TenTen sank back in their group, most likely pouting.

"Where w-will we be sleeping?"

"I don't quite know where, most likely with one of the more rich Dinotopians."

"We'll be sleeping with snobs? I don't think so. How come we can't sleep at your house?"

"I don't have a house. I live in an apartment, and it's crowded for even myself alone. I do have extra beds..."

"No! I mean... No. If it's crowded for you Shika-kun, then why put all these wast- extra people in there? Eh-heh." Temari spoke up for the first time in their venture. There was no way she was letting the new girls make a move in on her man.

"Well, she does have a p-point, Ino-chan..."

"I don't care. He'll deal with it." Once she said it, the 4 others knew there was going to be no further discussions on the matter.

---

OK, that about wraps up the first chapter. Now, to clear some stuff up.

*Temari- She's in it, because I've learned to respect the ones I hate. She's also in for drama. Pairings remain solid, but there can be competition. I love me good InoShikaTema fight now and again. Well, as long as Ino wins. xD

**Konohamaru- He's in it for some backup pairings and to make sure Naruto isn't alone. Moegi will be in it as well, so keep your eyes peeled for the random backup fluff.

***Neji- Yes, Neji is in the Hatchery. I thought it would be nice for him to show his sensitive side a bit.

****Overprotective mother- Yeah, I wanted Neji to be a worry-wart. HE'S FEMME ON THE INSIDE AND HE KNOWS IT!! Why else would he have long hair? xD

*****His mother- Neji has a mother. I TOLD YOU IT WAS AU.

******Sweetheart- Neji has a girlfriend.

*******That random fluffy line- I just felt like making some more asterisks.

********-Shika's hot-damn-the-girl-next-to-me-is-an-ugly-fleabag-compared-to-you look- I seriously needed some Temari bashing in there, otherwise I'd implode. It's bad enough that I didn't make her a rapist or dinosaur or something.

Ok, that's it. I WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER. I know this one was short but beginnings are the hard part. Once I get going it'll be hard to stop. Like inertia.


End file.
